Hitomi
by Mena404
Summary: Itachi is forced into an arranged marriage. Please R & R! You get to pick the ending! UPDATE: I made an add on to the Evil ending to make it even eviler! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer/Note:_ I don't own Naruto, and if I did Itachi would have married me by now. Anyway, don't sue me for any copyright thing because all you would get is a bag of tootsie rolls and whatever change is in my POS honda, that goes for the rest of the chapters too. Hitomi is my creation, barrow her if you must, but let me know first. This story lets you pick the ending!

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto sat across from their youngest son, Sasuke as they ate an early dinner. Sasuke's young face perked up as his older brother, Itachi, walked in. He was late as usual from his work as a ninja. Itachi bowed to his parents and took his place at the table. Sasuke and Itachi both knew their parents weren't telling them something. The air was thick with the unsaid words. Finally Fugaku spoke.

"I ran into Hiroshi from the Amaya Clan today." Everyone kept on chewing, Fugaku stared at Itachi until he slowly swallowed and looked at him. "The Uchiha clan is dwindling is number, but the Amaya clan is even smaller. Their kin produces mostly boys, but their powers rest only in direct descendants of the bloodline who are female. The direct descendants of the bloodline have become very few in number. There have only been five daughters to the Amaya clan in fifty years, Hiroshi himself has had three daughters. The two older daughters that Amaya Hiroshi have were sought after because of their beauty and strength, charm and genius, and because they had strong boys."

"What does this have to do with me?" Itachi asked. Everyone's attention was on Fugaku now.

"Hiroshi's youngest daughter has great potential; she is the same age as you. She'll make a suitable wife."

"A suitable wife for who?" Itachi asked

"A suitable wife for you." Fugaku slid a picture across the table; Itachi picked it up and glanced at it before getting up angrily. Fugaku stood also, matching Itachi's fury with his own.

"I will not marry this girl! I'm too young!"

"You won't marry her tomorrow, Itachi, in a few years, when you're both mature…" Mikoto's voice was calm, but her eyes were sad.

"No!"

"It has to be done Itachi, our bloodline is wavering, as is theirs, and both bloodlines will not survive without adding strong blood to them." Mikoto stood, "Please, we are only doing this for the good of the family—"

"No!" Itachi stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the sliding door behind him. Sasuke gasped a little and stared after his brother. He got up as if to follow him, but Fugaku stopped him.

"Finnish your dinner, Sasuke, he'll come back." Fugaku and his wife shared a glance, "That went as well as it could." Fugaku said. Together they sat down and finished their meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi walked the streets, his frustration with himself and with his family growing with every step he took. He tried to control the anger, but it was uncontrollable. Itachi couldn't believe that his family would give his life away without his permission, it was his life! He knew he would do it. He would marry this girl; he would help the clan survive, he hated it, but he would help it. He hated them, all of them, his whole clan. How dare they use him like this? The emotions Itachi felt were infuriating in themselves. He wanted to scream.

Itachi's dangerous thoughts were interrupted by a soft sob. He stopped walking and listened, he heard it again. Perhaps someone was hurt? He followed the noise to an alleyway; there was a huddled white figure in the corner. Itachi approached it as quietly as he could. A girl was sobbing into her knees.

"Are you hurt?" she looked up, Itachi couldn't help but stare her. She had a sweet but intense face and her long blonde hair was almost white. Her eyes were an amazing blue that seemed to flicker like a gem even in the darkness of the ally. "I won't hurt you." Itachi reassured her. "Are you hurt?" he asked again, she shook her head. "Can I help you home?" she shook her head even harder.

"Could you sit with me?" Her voice was light and pretty. Itachi hid his surprise at this strange request. He sat next to the girl, she spoke softly after a minute. "I think my heart is broken." The girl buried her face into her knees. They sat together, her shoulders shaking until she took his hand; Itachi jumped at this sudden advancement and looked away. "Thank you for sitting with me. I hate being alone when I'm sad. You have a kind heart." Itachi looked back at her, for a minute he could have sworn her brilliant eyes were completely black, it must have been the light though, because he blinked and they were blue. She sighed and stood up, "I guess I should go home now."

"Wait! What is your name?"

"Hitomi, what's yours?"

"Itachi."

"It's nice to meet you Itachi-kun." She walked away

"Wait!" Itachi yelled after Hitomi. Hitomi stopped walking, Itachi ran to catch up. "Let me walk you home. Please?" Hitomi looked into Itachi's eyes, and he had the uncomfortable feeling that she could read his soul.

"Alright." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, he face brightened and she took his arm. They walked in silence until they reached a large home at the edge of town.

"This where I live Itachi-kun" She opened the gate

"Hitomi-chan!" She looked back, "I'm sorry about your broken heart." Hitomi gave him another soul piercing look, and smiled.

"Thank you." She ran up the stairs and into her home before Itachi could say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi was awoken roughly by his father the next morning.

"Where did you go last night?" Fugaku asked as he shook his oldest son awake. Itachi groaned and sat up. "Where were you so late? You had your mother worrying."

"I was walking."

"Walking?"

"Walking." Fugaku struggled with this visibility for a minute and then his face relaxed.

"Get ready; your fiancé is coming this morning to meet you." Fugaku strode to the door, but Itachi called to him.

"Father," Fugaku turned, "I want you to know that I'm tolerant and I understand why you're doing this… but I hate you for it." Fugaku was taken aback by Itachi's harsh tone, but a cool acceptance passed over his face.

"Fine then."

Itachi entered the tea room later that morning; he sat closely behind his mother and father. He felt angry again, he knew if he looked at his father he would not be able to control it, so he kept his eyes on his knees. He herd two sets of footsteps enter the room, one set heavy and the other steps light. He listened until they His father introduced himself and Mikoto to the future bride and her father.

"Hiroshi-san and Hitomi-chan, this is my son Itachi." Itachi looked up in surprise, Hitomi apparently had been keeping her eyes down too, because she looked up a second after Itachi, and she was just as surprised. "Itachi, this is Hiroshi-san and Hitomi-chan of the Amaya clan."

"Do you two know each other?" Hiroshi asked, looking back and forth at the two children suspiciously.

"No." they said in unison.

"Fugaku-sama, would you allow Itachi-kun and I to go for a walk?" Hitomi asked, her soft voice strong. Fugaku looked astounded to hear such a bold request only seconds after Hitomi had been introduced to Itachi. Fugaku started to say 'No' but Mikoto interrupted him.

"Of course you can! Let them go." She added in a whisper. Fugaku nodded reluctantly. Hitomi followed Itachi out of the room.

"I know a path through the woods." Itachi told her.

"That sounds nice." Hitomi followed Itachi to the trail. They walked in silence for a while, each pretending to enjoy the setting and the breeze, but both were distracted, their minds far away.

"Why did you want to walk with me?"

"Oh! I… I just wanted to get to know you better, Itachi-kun."

"You can't get to know someone better by walking in silence." Itachi frowned.

"I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else." She started to walk again.

"Hitomi-chan!" She stopped walking.

"Yes?" Itachi caught up to her

"Why are you always running away from me?"

"I've never ran. I've walked." She replied, a puzzled look on her face. Itachi suppressed a laugh, and ended up snorting instead. Hitomi laughed at him, and then laughed harder at the offended look on his face. Itachi laughed at her laughing, and soon they were on the ground sniggering like small children. "What was so funny about that anyway?" Hitomi finally asked.

"I have no idea. Do you want to walk again?" Itachi smiled.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi returned late one summer evening from another B-Rank mission. This one had been easy like the rest for him, but it was still enough to leave him tired and sore. What his father had shown him also weighed greatly on his mind. To weary to change into his nightshirt, he striped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He slept soundly until that morning.

"Itachi!" the loud whisper made him roll over. "ITACHI!" The whisper was louder, he groaned, but didn't open his eyes. "IT-AHHH-CHI!" The whisperer was shaking him now.

"What!" He opened his eyes, Hitomi inches from his face.

"Ohayou!" she sung to him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Itachi suddenly realized he was half dressed and sprung to the farthest corner of his bed, scrambling to get the covers over himself. Hitomi looked surprised. "How'd you get in here?"

"You left the window open."

"Baka!"

"What!"

"I meant me."

"Oh, ok."

"What would compel you to climb though my window?" Itachi glanced at his alarm clock, "At seven in the morning?"

"You promised me we would go walking."

"And you couldn't use the front door?"

"It's much more fun this way."

"Could I get dressed first?"

"Sure!" Hitomi sat at Itachi's desk chair, facing him and smiling expectantly.

"In private?" Her face fell.

"It's nothing I won't eventually see anyway." Itachi sighed; she could be so difficult at times.

"I'll meet you at the trail head, ok?" Hitomi shrugged.

"Ok." She slid his bedroom door open. Sasuke stood in the bathroom across the hall, he turned and stared at Hitomi stupidly, his mouth covered in foam and the handle of the toothbrush sticking out one side of his mouth. "You're dripping foam Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke jumped and slid the bathroom door shut. Itachi put his head in his hands. He herd Hitomi say brightly down the hall, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikoto-san."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hitomi-chan." He herd his mother reply. Mikoto stoped at Itachi's doorway, giving him a quizzical look. "Where is your nightshirt?" Itachi pulled the covers around him again.

"Could you please close my door?"


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi got dressed quickly and found himself using his own window to leave his house, not wanting to confront anymore family members. Ever since the day Hitomi and Itachi had returned hours late from their first walk, they had each put time aside to meet and walk. Soon these meetings turned into a chance for Hitomi to practice for her Chuunin exam, she was single-minded in the pursuit that she would be more then just a suitable wife for Itachi, even though she never admitted to it out loud. Itachi knew that the chances of her ever really catching up to him were slim, but he was pleasantly surprised at the amount of potential he saw in her.

"Again!" He called. Hitomi had worked hard that morning but Itachi was determined that she would be the fastest at the Chuunin exams. Her own mentor was annoyed that she was practicing more then he recommended, but Hitomi didn't care, and Itachi secretly enjoyed bossing her around. Hitomi attacked Itachi using her spinning star technique. On any other Jounin might have fallen with the fierce fast movement, but not Itachi. He grabbed Hitomi's wrist, she fell to her knees, panting, the chakra in the spin dieing and her Shuriken falling to the ground. "You've gotten much better, Hitomi."

"Not good enough."

"That attack would have gotten anyone at the Chuunin exams, how about you stop for a little while." Hitomi let herself fall on to her back, Itachi laid down next to her. "You're doing much better." Hitomi watched the clouds for a minute.

"I know." Hitomi replied finally. They watched the clouds together. Itachi tried to be at peace, but his mind was busy, only the week before his father had shown him the secret family scrolls. He had studied them carefully… he had never known that the Sharingan had an even higher level, a level above the four-pupil eye he had. An eye with such limitless powers… but the evil he would have to do… it wouldn't be worth it… would it?

"Hitomi?" Itachi turned his face, Hitomi kept her eyes on the clouds.

"Yes?"

"How far would you go… to get more powerful?"

"How powerful?"

"The most powerful."

"I guess it would depend."

"Depend on what?"

"What I had to do."

"What if you had to do evil?"

"It would depend…" she looked at him, her eyes blue and clear, "on what I had to do." Itachi turned his face back to the clouds, frustrated, he hadn't expected a good answer, but one so vague was annoying. Hitomi began fingering the necklace she always wore, a habit she had when she was thinking, then Hitomi spoke again. "I am curious though… sometimes… about far I can push myself… but to do evil… evil itself is relative, right? One mans murderer is another mans savior." She rolled on to her back again, "I guess it would depend on how you defined evil and what the evil was and why you did it and if it was necessary… and so many other things."

"What if you did evil… to push yourself, to push others into greatness and to find out how powerful you really are?" he felt Hitomi's eyes on him again,

"I don't know, Itachi."


	6. Chapter 6

Hitomi returned from the first two parts of the Chunnin exam victorious. She discarded her mentor and allowed Itachi to train her for the fight the next month. Itachi's own chunnin exam had been easy for him and even though he knew Hitomi had a good chance at passing he knew that there were a few entering the exam that could defeat her.

Itachi lay in his bed, letting his mind wander. He had just been accepted into the AMBU squad, but that was to be expected. Hitomi's exams would be the next morning… it would be the perfect time to get Shisui on his own. No… no… he couldn't do that. He wasn't an evil person. Evil… evil was relative right? Everything was so relative. He felt true desperation with each mission, as if they were holding him back; he was capable of so much more. He had so much untapped potential, why was everyone so intent on holding him back? He was in AMBU and they still sent him on C and B-Rank missions! They were so easy it was infuriating. He was ready for more. He had requested more. His Father refused, the Hokage refused. Too young they said! He would show them. He would show them age meant no difference. He was so ready for A-rank, even S-rank! Why were they holding him back? Itachi could scream, he could kill them for their stupidity.

"You're angry." Hitomi was crouched on his window sill. Itachi hadn't even herd her.

"No."

"You can't lie to me Itachi." She stepped though the window. "I know you're angry."

"Fine, I'm angry." She sat next to him on the bed.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Liar." Itachi glared at her, Hitomi returned the glare with a cool sapphire stare. Itachi sighed, he couldn't intimidate her either.

"I'm so frustrated, I could scream." He clenched his fists. "They're all holding me back! I hate them all. I could kill them. I could. I could kill them if I wanted too."

"Now you're letting your anger talk for you. You're no killer Itachi."

"How do you know?"

"I know." She took his hand, Itachi avoided her eyes. He wouldn't let her use that blue stare to know the truth. He cared for her to much; he didn't want her to know that he could do evil to prove how powerful he really was. He didn't want her to hate him. "Itachi, you're hurting me." Itachi had been gripping her hand, he didn't hear her. He would show them, the fools, he was ready, he was strong, they shouldn't doubt him and his power. "Itachi! Stop! You're hurting me!" Itachi awoke from his anger, he pushed it deep down to a place where even Hitomi couldn't see, and let go of her hand. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Hitomi's scared face pained him, but she wiped it clean and smiled, massaging her hand.

"No problem."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to go swimming, do you want to come?"

"At three in the morning?"

"Why not?" She shrugged and smiled at him, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No." Itachi scoffed.

"Then come with me." Itachi sighed again

"Fine." He grabbed his swimming shorts and followed her out the window; they walked quietly as possible to the far end of the lake behind the Uchiha compound. There Hitomi took off her grey training tunic and black shorts, leaving her in a swimsuit and bandaged lower arms and legs. Itachi changed in the bushes and jumped into the lake after her. They raced from one end to the other several times, enjoying the water. "You should be saving your energy."

"You're only saying that because I beat you."

"You only beat me because I let you win." Hitomi frowned,

"Liar."

"I'm not." Itachi was lying; he was a terrible swimmer without using chakra.

"I guess you're right either way."

"I'm always right."

"Are not."

"Are too." Hitomi retaliated by splashing him, Itachi splashed back, resulting in a splashing war. They found themselves suddenly close. Hitomi let herself sink into the water, Itachi followed her, and they stared at each other under water, only the pale moon beams for light. Hitomi blew bubbles and Itachi chuckled and then gagged, he had forgotten where his mouth and nose were. Gasping he swam up, clutching his nose and mouth. "It burns!"

"Baka!" Hitomi giggled, Itachi blushed. They were uncomfortably close now. She looked up into his eyes. Itachi felt his embarrassment disappear; there was something in the way she looked at him that made him feel completely at ease. She was fingering her necklace, thinking. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Itachi."

"I think I might be falling in love with you too." Hitomi's eyes sparkled. "I'm sorry." The sparkles stopped.

"For what?"

"The first night we met, in the ally, you said your heart was broken." This had actually been weighing on Itachi since that night, but he had held it in until that moment. "It's my fault. I could have fought against the marriage, I could have—"

"That wasn't your fault. You never broke my heart, Itachi. My father broke my heart. My whole family broke my heart." A shadow passed though her face. "That's over now. You fixed my broken heart."

"I did?" Hitomi smiled and hugged him, Itachi didn't know how to react at first, but then he returned it. Hitomi sighed happily.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi escorted Hitomi to the exam the next morning. He could feel her nerves, but she hid it well. Before the entered the already half-full stadium, Itachi pulled her into the forest. Itachi could feel the nerves and the surprise in Hitomi's body when he embraced her.

"Itachi—" He hushed her, and then he kissed her. At first her lips were unyielding, but then she relaxed and kissed him back. Itachi could feel a powerful current moving through him. They deepened the kiss and then Hitomi broke away, "Whoa." She whispered, making him laugh. Itachi held her until he felt all the tension leave her body. Hitomi gave him a final squeeze, "Thank you."

"You're ready." Hitomi nodded, Itachi took her hand and led her into the full stadium, then took a spot on the rail next to his father and his brother.

"Shisui is monitoring the fights today." Itachi shrugged, it didn't matter now, he wasn't going to kill for power, he was a good person… deeply though, he knew there was an evil in him, hate and frustration built up over years and years… but he could control it. There was evil in everyone, it was just a matter of controlling it. "Hitomi's fight it first." Itachi looked up, surprised. Sasuke looked on with exictment, it was his first time watching the chunnin exams.

Hitomi stood in the center of the ring, facing a rookie from their own villiage, Itachi recognized the eyes of the Hyuuga clan. He gripped the rail. Hitomi was strong, but against the killer gentle fist, he had no idea if she could win or not. His gripped tightend as the fight started. The Hyuuga attacked first, Hitomi blocked all his attacks, but after a few minutes Itachi could tell something was wrong.

"Interesting." Fugaku muttered.

"What?"

"Even though she's blocking his moves he still managed a critical hit." Hitomi jumped back in a defensive stance, but coughed blood. The Hyuuga smiled. "He didn't stop any chakra flow." Fugaku told Itachi, "She'll get damage, but she can still use some attacks, and then her bloodline limit, of course." Itachi had forgotten all about her bloodline limit, he realized he didn't even know what it was. Hitomi hit the Hyuuga with her spinning star, taking several Shuriken to the chest. They both retreated. "Who taught her that attack?" Fugaku aked Itachi.

"She made it up herself."

"Impressive, she must be one of the fastest here." Hitomi followed her attack with a series of kicks and punches, even with Itachi's keen eyes he would have to use his sharingan to follow her movements. Somehow the Hyuuga found an opening, Hitomi retreated again, this time she was shaky, the Hyuuga jumped on her weakness. He attacked her furiously, giving Hitomi only time to block his hits, but she couldn't block them all. Hitomi was on her knees now, coughing blood, the Hyuuga kept attacking. "If this continues any longer she'll be killed! Why isn't Shisui stopping the fight?" Itachi looked for Shisui, he stood a few meters away from the fight and showed no intention of stopping it.

"This is ridiculous." Itachi said, "I'm going down there."

"No! Stop Itachi, it's not aloud!" Fugaku gabbed his sons arm. "She knew the risk coming into the exam—"

"Let go of me!" Fugaku jumped away, as if hit by something.

"Look! Look! She's standing!" Sasuke shouted, Itachi and Fugaku looked over in time to see the Hyuuga go flying into a wall. Itachi raced to the rail, Fugaku behind him. Hitomi stood, her neck slack, electric blue chakra swiriling around her. She looked up, Itachi gasped, her eyes were totally black.

"That is the Amaya bloodline limit." Fugaku said, trying to hide how impressed he was.

"What can they do?" Sasuke asked.

"They can collect the chakra of the living things around them, this gives them limitless chakra for a little while, but they come back nearly drained of life, which is the weakness. Their black eyes can read the thoughts of a person like a book and they can measure chakra with them too. It's said they could read your soul. A person can hide thoughts of course… but a person can't hide their soul." Itachi looked back at the fight… that's why he couldn't lie to her.

Hitomi took slow steps twords the Hyuuga. His eyes were wide and scared. Hitomi spoke. No one could hear what she said, but the Hyuuga's eyes grew more and more afraid. Hitomi's visible chakra formed a long fiery whip, grabbing him by the ankles and throwing him into the opposite wall. The Hyuuga collapsed. Shisui checked his vitals and called the fight in Hitomi's favor. Her blue tornado of chakra disappeared and she collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hitomi's chances of living were slim. The medical ninjas could only do so much. The use of her bloodline limit had weakened her so much she couldn't heal from the damage done to her internal organs by the Hyuuga. Itachi could have killed that boy, but when he went to do it he was already dead. Itachi stayed by Hitomi's side for four days, she wasn't waking up. With every minute his anger grew. He wanted to hurt someone for what was happening to Hitomi. He hated. He hated so much he could burst.

Shisui.

Shisui could have stopped the fight when Hitomi was being attacked on her knees. It was his fault she was like this. If she had not used her power she could have been healed by now.

He could kill two birds with one stone.


	9. Chapter 9

Hitomi opened her eyes. At first she was dazed, and then her brilliant eyes focused on Itachi's face.

"Good morning." He smiled, stroking her hair. Hitomi closed her eyes.

"I'm thinking I got ran over by a cart." She groaned "A big cart."

"I thought the first thing you would ask about would be if you passed or not."

"Passed what?"

"The chunnin exam!" Her eyes shot open.

"It already happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember you walking me home after we went swimming." Itachi felt his heart falter, so she didn't remember… not the fight… not their first kiss. "Did I pass?"

"Yes."

"The guy must have been good, I feel awful."

"You beat him."

"I figured that much… how is he? If I won and feel this badly—"

"You killed him." He could feel Hitomi's shock. "You released your bloodline's power… it was amazing Hitomi."

"I wouldn't call killing someone amazing." Itachi felt her hand tighten in his. Hitomi began to cry, there was no tension in her face, she let the tears flow.

"At least you don't remember it. It was going to kill you, it's a good thing you killed him." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. Hitomi looked into Itachi's eyes for the first time. Itachi couldn't hide the truth from her.

"You're different." She said, puzzling. "Stonger…" she suddenly sat up and pushed herself as far away from Itachi as she could. The heart monitor attached to her went crazy, Itachi stood up, Hitomi kept her eyes on his. "What did you do?" she asked, her voice shaking. Her eyes widened more "No Itachi… you didn't! You couldn't." She added in a whisper.

"That bloodline limit is interesting, can you really read my soul?"

"I've never used it on you."

"Yes you have, you always know when I'm lying and you know my thoughts—"

"No. I've never used it on you." The door to her room opened. Fugaku walked in. Hitomi's heart rate on the monitor suddenly dropped dramatically.

"Itachi I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the yard yesterday—"

"He was with me, that night." Hitomi said, her voice and eyes clear. Fugaku looked surprised.

"What night?"

"The night that man died."

"No one saw him come into the hospital, I've checked."

"That's because he came though the window."

"The window—" Fugaku looked from Itachi to Hitomi and then back again. "Why would he do that?"

"I didn't want anyone to know I was coming here." Itachi replied, slightly annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't standing right there.

"Why?" Itachi remained silent. Hitomi's eyes were still clear as she stared into Fugaku's eyes. Realization passed though Fugaku's face. "How dishonorable. I will be speaking to Hiroshi and Mikoto about this." Itachi shrugged. Fugaku left the room, Hitomi's eyes followed him, and the girls' cold stare seemed to make him go faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Hitomi rested in her bed. She was so tired of being in the hospital. They told her every week, one more week. One more week in the hospital. She was so restless here, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat. She would pretend when the doctors were around. They were so confused, why was she so weak, why was she so thin, why was she so— Hitomi decided she hated hospitals, they left you alone with too much time to think.

Itachi…

She loved him.

How could she still love him?

The restless Hitomi got up and went to her window, watching the sun rise. The sky went slowly from a pitch black to a pale navy to a brilliant gold and pink. How pretty it was. Some things were just to pretty for words.

Itachi still visited her, everyday, but she wouldn't look at him or talk to him. She had dreamt about him the night before. A nightmare… in it he did horrible things. He had done a horrible thing, for power. His mind she used to read so easily, their connection was so strong; she could see in his eyes what he was thinking. Now his mind was closed to her, she could read it forcefully if she wanted to… but she couldn't bring herself to it. He was so strong though… there was no guarantee she could if she wanted to anyway.

Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted by shouting. She looked down to the street from her window. There was a group of men one of them was carrying a boy. Hitomi had been fiddling with her necklace, like she always did when she was thinking… she gabbed it abruptly. The boy was Sasuke. Hitomi ran out of her room, she met the crowd of men in the downstairs hall.

"What happened?" She asked, petting Sasuke's head. He was unconscious; his only injury was a cut on his arm.

"The whole Uchiha clan was massacred." Hitomi felt an icy fear grip her heart.

"Uchiha Itachi—" She asked desperately.

"Is missing." The man replied. Hitomi pushed though the crowd. She would find him, she had to find him. The nightmare… the nightmare she had was real. Hitomi began to cry as she ran. It couldn't be true.

But she knew it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi knew someone was chasing him almost instantly. The police were faster then he thought. He would kill them and go on his way. Itachi waited in a small clearing in the woods. He was surprised when Hitomi ran into the clearing; she wore only a white hospital tunic, her small black shorts and her feet were bare. She had come straight from the hospital, obviously. Why?

"Itachi—" she buried her face into his chest and sobbed, "Why? Why would you do something so horrible?"

"I want to know how powerful I am."

"How powerful—" Hitomi looked up at him

"Saskue is the only person alive who has any potential to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. He's too loving to fight me someday. I had to do something… to incite him."

"No—"

"Sasuke will grow wanting only to avenge our family, he will get the Mangekyou and find me someday, then I will find out how truly powerful I am. Only fighting another Mangekyou could show me that."

"Itachi—" She sobbed again.

* * *

Ok! Now you get to pick the ending, they are Happy (sort of), Sad (very) or Evil (extremely). Please Read and Review! Anyone know somebody who wants to be an editor? Drop me a line!


	12. Happy Ending

"You could come with me." Hitomi looked up again.

"Come with you?"

"I love you Hitomi, nothing will change that." Itachi lifted her face tenderly "If you hate me I understand." Hitomi's lips quavered, she began to fiddle with her necklace. He could see her thinking.

"I… I love you too…I'll come with you." Itachi kissed Hitomi, and then he felt all the energy she had leave her and she passed out in his arms. He held her close, she was still so weak… but that would change eventually. Itachi picked Hitomi up. He could carry her forever if he wanted to, she was so light. He looked down at her face. Such a pretty face she had. Some things, were just to pretty for words.


	13. Sad Ending

Itachi picked Hitomi up by her neck, pushing her into a tree. He could see the pain on her face.

"I like killing two birds with one stone. Killing Shisui had two purposes, killing my family had two purposes, killing you will have two purposes. One, you could go back and tell on me. Two, watching you die will make me even stronger. Hitomi didn't struggle, but her eyes, so telling, were filled with fear.

"You're not human anymore." She coughed. Itachi tightened his grip on her throat and pushed her harder into the tree. Hitomi winced.

"You're wrong, I am human." He kissed her furiously, Hitomi struggled. He let her fall to the ground. She was so weak. Itachi smiled at her. Hitomi wiped her mouth.

"To have my first kiss stolen by a monster like you—" Itachi kneeled so he was eye level with Hitomi.

"You're right, I am a monster. Better a pretty face like you gets killed by a monster then a man." He drew his knife and held it to Hitomi's throat. Hitomi jumped up and backed herself into the same tree Itachi had pinned her to. "And that was our second kiss, you forgot the first one." Itachi was suddenly infront of Hitomi, she coughed and blood came from her mouth. Itachi stood back, Hitomi fell to the ground, a knife in her stomach. She would bleed to death in minutes. Itachi kneeled next to Hitomi, he would watch her bleed, he would watch her die.

Hitomi's was crying. What a weak girl— Hitomi's opened her eyes and looked into his. Itachi felt her reading him again. Hitomi reached up and touched his face. Her hand was soon damp with his tears. His own tears… Itachi felt a horrible burning pain tear at his insides. He hugged himself and fell to his knees.

"Hitomi!" He moaned. "I—" Hitomi shushed him.

"I remember that kiss now." Her beautiful azure eyes became unfocused and her hand slipped away from him. Itachi caught it and held it to his face.

"No, Hitomi!" He called to her. She didn't answer. Itachi called her name. He called it again and again and again… but Hitomi didn't answer, and Itachi knew she would never answer.

He held her for as long as she was warm, but she was soon cold. Itachi laid her down. He took off the necklace she always wore; a black obsidian piece with circles all around it. Itachi put it on his own neck. He would never take it off.

Itachi touched Hitomi's face and stroked her hair. She was dead, but she was still do beautiful. Some things were just to pretty for words.

Itachi stood up and walked into the woods.


	14. Evil Ending

Itachi picked Hitomi up by her neck, pushing her into a tree. He could see the pain on her face.

"I like killing two birds with one stone. Killing Shisui had two purposes, killing my family had two purposes, killing you will have two purposes. One, you could go back and tell on me. Two, watching you die will make me even stronger. Hitomi didn't struggle, but her eyes, so telling, were filled with fear, but suddenly her eyes were cold.

"You're not human anymore." She coughed. "Let me go with you."

"What?" Itachi tightened his grip on her throat and pushed her harder into the tree. Hitomi winced.

"Let me go with you. I love you Itachi, I'd do anything for you. Please." Itachi let her go, Hitomi fell to her knees.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"I'd do anything Itachi, anything. I love you. I know you love me too." She said desperately.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Kill your family." Hitomi looked into his eyes, surprised. Her eyes suddenly were black. Itachi let her read him, not just his thoughts but his soul too. Hitomi's eyes became blue again.

"I understand." She stood up and Itachi pulled her towards him. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They broke apart, breathless. Itachi gave Hitomi his sword and together they walked, hand in hand, back to the village.

Itachi watched with glee as Hitomi swept though her family home, a beautiful angel of death. He could feel how weak she still was, but that didn't stop her. She was as brutal as he had been. Soon Itachi could not avoid getting blood on his shoes. He picked his way around the bodies and gazed at Hitomi as she shoved the sword into a crib.

"Only my father left now." They found Hiroshi, huddled in a corner. He looked up with fear at Hitomi and Itachi.

"Murderers." He whispered.

"Lovers." Itachi smiled.

"Why—" Hitomi hushed him.

"Your plan backfired Father. You were going to ruin my life, kill me slowly from the inside out. Well here's the irony, now I can kill you from the inside out." Hitomi's eyes became black, Itachi looked on coolly as Hiroshi withered in pain, blood pouring from his mouth and eyes before he died. Hitomi had used the last bit of her Chakara with that attack. She fell to her knees, Itachi kneeled by her. "I'm weak."

"You're stronger now then you ever were. I love you Hitomi." He kissed her as she collapsed into him. Itachi carried her out of the house, careful not to step on bodies. He gazed at Hitomi's face and kissed away the blood spray on her cheek. Some things, were just to beautiful for words.

* * *

If you're in the mood for super evilness read on in the next chapter! Please read and review, thanks! 


	15. Super EVIL Add On!

Muhahaha! I felt like I could make the evil ending eviler. So here we go!

* * *

Itachi kept carrying Hitomi untill she began to stir. He placed her on the forest floor and waited for her to wake up. He could feel her weakness, but she still managed to smile at him. Itachi pulled out his dagar. Hitomi looked at the glinting blade blearily.

"What--" Itachi didn't let her finish, he shoved the daggar between her ribs. She gasped, but was too weak to retailiate in anyway.

"You said you loved me." She moaned. Itachi leaned in to her, so their cheaks almost touched and whispered into her ear,

"I lied." Hitomi gasped painfully as Itachi sat back on his heals and watched the light fade from her brilliant eyes and the blood soak into the forest floor. When she was finnaly dead he stood up, turned around, and walked away.


End file.
